This invention relates generally to wheeled vehicles and more particularly to a connection or linkage apparatus for use between a tractor-type vehicle and a trailer-type vehicle.
A problem often encountered in the use of certain tractor-type vehicles, such as agricultural wheeled tractors, is the tendency for the front wheels of the tractor to rear-up off of the running surface upon attempting to pull certain heavy loads. Rear-up becomes an increasingly serious problem when the tractor is attempting to move a load or a trailer up a significant incline from a stopped position as, for example, in attempting to haul ore in a trailer from a mine. When rear-up occurs the operator may be injured by being thrown off the tractor and by some of the equipment falling on the operator. If the tractor rears completely over or if the tractor is being operated in a mine shaft where the vertical roof clearance is small, the tractor and trailer may also be damaged.
Another frequently occurring problem with tractor-like and trailer-like vehicles is a loss of traction by the rear driving wheels of the tractor. This problem may be caused by wet or slippery surfaces such as those found in mine shafts. This problem, too, is aggravated when attempting to move the load up an incline.
Objectives of the present invention are to provide certain apparatus for overcoming these problems and to attain certain other advantages. The present invention avoids rear-up of a tractor-like vehicle pulling a trailer or load, increases the weight on the rear driving wheels of the tractor-like vehicle, increases traction, and provides safer operating conditions for the operator of the tractor. Attainment of these objectives makes the present invention well suited for use in mining operations where a conventional agricultural tractor is used to haul ore in a gooseneck-type of trailer.
The present invention which accomplishes these and other objectives may be summarized in conjunction with its use between a tractor-like vehicle and a trailer-like vehicle connected together by a hitch connection means. The invention comprises a linkage member, a means for attaching the linkage member between the tractor and trailer with at least a portion of the linkage member extending between the tractor and trailer at a position vertical with respect to the hitch connection means, and a means for supplying a rigid connection through the linkage member. In effect the rigid connection through the linkage member in conjunction with the normal connection through the hitch connection means causes a rigid link in a vertical plane between the tractor and the trailer, and thus, the invention may achieve the foregoing objectives and advantages as will be better understood from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention and from the following brief description of the drawings.